campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Platypus
The Platypus, also unofficially known as Muack, is the current camp mascot of Camp Campbell. It is mainly designed to resemble a regular platypus in real life, but slightly more carnivorous and aggressive. As it was implied to have digested an entire bear in its debut episode and even went as far as to devour its own young in "Eggs Benefits." Appearance The Platypus mainly resembles a normal creature of its species. However, this particular specimen appears to have large sharp teeth, a bright orange beak, a diet consisting of much larger prey than normal, and higher levels of aggression. History It is unknown where this creature came from or why it has such unusual features. However, it's implied that it may have been a former subject from the lab below Cameron Campbell's summer home. It's also implied that before being first discovered, the creature had recently managed to kill and eat an entire bear down to the bones.The Platypus is first seen in the episode "Mascot", where Neil and Nikki discover it in a cave while inspecting the skeleton of a bear. Nikki is initially uninterested in the creature until Neil mentions the venomous spur on its hind leg. However, the Platypus proves too hostile for even Nikki, and proceeds to chase them out of the cave, through the woods, and out to the end of a dock back at Camp Campbell. The creature's rampage is stopped by Gwen, who simply grabs it by the tail and drops it, which results in the animal becoming much less aggressive towards the campers, and becoming more lazy and uninterested. It becomes the camp's mascot after it eats Larry the Hamster, who had been presumed dead. The Platypus is next seen during the camper's hostile takeover of the camp in "Camp Cool Kidz", ambushing a raccoon and eating it. The Platypus is later seen in the episode "Journey to Spooky Island", accompanying Max, Neil, and Nikki to Spooky Island, though it displays little interest in the adventure. The Platypus makes another appearance in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" where it was dressed as Lady Capulet for the play. The Platypus is seen again during the episode "Camporee," where it is pulled out of a hat by the Flower Scouts and attacks them. The Platypus' next appearance is in the episode "The Order of the Sparrow" when Neil is attempting to win David's supposed prize, by trying to kiss the creature, only to have it bite his lips. The Platypus was then seen in "Eggs Benefits" where it laid several eggs and Cameron Campbell puts the campers in pairs and has each group watch over an egg (so he could sell the babies later). Due to various reasons, they all break except Nikki and Max's and it hatches, only for it to be immediately eaten by the Platypus. In "Cookin' Cookies," the Platypus accompanied Max, Nikki, and Neil on their unknown adventure and briefly made an appearance at the end of the episode wearing a Pharaoh's headdress. During "Parents' Day," the Platypus was messily eating mashed potatoes in the mess hall along with the other campers. Ered's parents started questioning the safety of the camp after seeing the creature devour its meal at the table with the other kids. In "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot" the platypus is a central element to the episode. Pikeman learned that the platypus was booked for an appointment to the veterinarian and was to be put in a cage for transport. The Wood Scouts planned to kidnap and dispose of Camp Campbell's mascot, breaking the camper's spirits and forcing them to join the Wood Scouts. However since the platypus is extremely dangerous and and aggressive, its likely that the Quartermaster didn't bother to put the platypus in her cage overnight as she wasn't there when the Wood scouts opened it, making them decide to go find it instead. This proved to be successful but the task of kidnapping the platypus to be extremely difficult, Snake's flashback portrays Pikeman, Petrol, and Jermy to be dragged away by it, while Petrol's flashback has them running away from it. This leads Snake to confront the Platypus himself. When he sees her, he says "Mother of God!" before the hissing Platypus jumps at his face. Snake then says that in the jungle it's kill or be killed, showing that he decided to kill the platypus. When telling them this the camp seems to be saddened showing that Camp Campbell (minus Quartermaster and Cameron Campbell) truly care about the platypus, as even Nurf, Ered, and Max to show signs of grief. After that the Wood Scouts attempt to vandalize the Camp by first TPing it (which got a positive reaction by the main trio), then replacing the Camp Campbell Flag with a Wood Scout Flag (which ended up with Jermy tangling them all in the Camp Campbell Flagpole). The platypus ended up surviving to the Camp's rejoice and Snake's shock as he said that the platypus shouldn't had survived due to being previously stabbed in the jugular with a candy cane (similar to how Max was stabbed in the back with a candy cane in "Scout's Dishonor") When the flagpole the Wood Scouts are tied to breaks, the episode closes with the platypus biting Pikeman on the leg presumably for revenge. In "Squirrel Camp" Nikki hires the platypus to get rid of/eat the squirrels that overran the camp which surprisingly the Platypus seems to understand and agrees, letting out a triumphant "MUUUAAAAAAAKK!!!". She later charges at the the squirrels but we then see a more lazy side to her as she starts to slow down and then stops entirely to fall asleep. Nikki is disappointed and complains that it's "The one time she doesn't try to eat anything!" She is later seen stashing acorns with her tail next to Squirrel David in the cabin. It is implied that the platypus stayed in the old Camp Campbell area with Cameron Campbell, the squirrels, and Neil's robot. Trivia * Out of all of the campers, the Platypus associates with the trio the most since it is seen hanging out with them on several occasions. Such as their trek to Spooky Island in "Journey to Spooky Island," or their journey to (presumably) Egypt in "Cookin' Cookies" as it was seen wearing a Pharaoh's headdress. * The Platypus is the first ever mascot of the camp to not be a hamster after Larry and the lineage of previous hamster mascots. * The campers have named themselves after it, specifically using the suffix of its name, which ended up with them calling themselves "The Pussies". * Though platypi are normally carnivorous, eating things smaller than them such as worms, insects, snails and whatnot. This Platypus is shown to eat things that are as big as, if not, bigger than itself. This is shown in the episode "Mascot" where it is seen to have eaten a whole bear down to its bones, it's shown again in "Camp Cool Kidz" where it was seen eating a raccoon and again in "Eggs Benefits" where it straight out devoured its own young. * According to the writers, the inspiration for the Platypus was for comical relief purposes wherein they just wanted to write in an animal that does nothing all day but just lay around. * The Platypus is also frequently made to wear costumes for several camp and non-camp activities, such as when it was dressed as Lady Capulet in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected" due to the lack of people to play as the characters and when it was seen dressed as a Pharaoh during the trio's venture to Egypt in "Cookin' Cookies." * Mr. Campbell is shown to be very afraid of it since he states that it "practically owns the camp" as he backs away from it in "Parents' Day." ** Campbell advises to not let it kick anyone because of the well known fact of platypi having venomous spurs in their hind legs. Although only the males are shown to have this. * The Platypus is the very first character to get its own plush toy in the Rooster Teeth store which can make a variety of platypus noises when you squeeze its belly. It is currently being sold for $24.95. * In "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot" it's revealed that Space Kid thinks that the platypus is a cat. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Parents